Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a pneumatic nail-gun. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an air source controlling device for the pneumatic nail-gun. High-pressure air of a compressed air source can be directly passed into the pneumatic nail-gun through the air source controlling device, and a trigger actuates the air source controlling device according to the levering principle. Therefore, it is easy to use and breakdown can be reduced.
Description of Related Art
A pneumatic nail-gun is an indispensable tool in upholstery and carpentry. The pneumatic nail-gun firing nails by a high-pressure air produced by an air compressor. However, the pneumatic nail-gun has a certain degree of lethality, if a user inadvertently actives the trigger owing to careless operation, the pneumatic nail-gun would injure the user or any staff around the user.
The patent No. TW I352652 discloses a safety device of a pneumatic nail-gun. An auxiliary handle is disposed on a side of the pneumatic nail-gun for connecting an outer air compressor and an inner portion of the pneumatic nail-gun. The auxiliary handle has a control device for controlling whether the air of the air compressor passes into the pneumatic nail-gun or not, thereby the pneumatic nail-gun is at a cocked state. In order to fire the nail, a user must actuate a switch of the control device on the auxiliary handle by one hand and actuate the trigger by the other hand. Therefore, accidental firing the nail can be prevented when the user accidentally actuates the trigger, and a higher security can be achieved.
However, the switch of the control device in the above patent is radial type. In order to active the trigger, the user should actuate a plate from bottom to top to abut the plate against an end of a valve. Without applying the levering principle, the operation of the trigger has larger resistance and is inconsistent with Ergonomic. Moreover, the high-pressure air passes into the pneumatic nail-gun through the holes on the first ring and the second ring, therefore the pneumatic nail-gun has not only a rugged air passage but also a small cross-sectional area for air inlet. Therefore, supplying of the high-pressure air into the pneumatic nail-gun may be insufficient during continuous operation.
Moreover, in another type of pneumatic nail-gun, a double insurance mechanism is used by coupling an auxiliary handle with a safety device of the pneumatic nail-gun. During a continuous operation, this kind of pneumatic nail-gun uses the same compressed air source used for firing nail and actuating the double insurance mechanism. Therefore, the compressed air is dispersed, and insufficient supply of the high pressure air may also be occurred.